Baby Black
by Dbztron2
Summary: Daniel is not a human. He is what is known as a Hrog. They can take the form of a single animal, but the problem is their animal form stay like a new born until they are 18 years old. And it gets worse, the poachers that killed Daniel's parents are back. Now Daniel has to rise above his fear and take down the poachers once and for all. Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to chapter 1 of Baby Black. I have been thinking about this story for a long time while trying to come up with new stuff for The White Lion. I also got a Beta reader to look this over for me! SHE ROCKS!**

* * *

**Research**

_**-Pidge-**_

This stuff I was finding was amazing. People who could shift into animals. I couldn't believe it when I first saw it, but it was all true. What were they called again? Hrogs that's it.

I was so going to have to tell everyone else about this! This was so cool! The Hrogs human forms age at a normal speed but, their animal forms aged MUCH slower.

Each Hrog could change into a single animal at will, but their animal forms stayed like newborns pretty much until they were 18 years old in human form because they aged so slowly. I also found out that both forms need to eat and the animal form will likely need to nurse until they are 18 years old in human form.

I found a picture of a Hrog that on one side it showed him in human form. He looked about 16 but, on the other side it showed his animal form and it looked like a newborn maybe a week old at most. I had also found out that until the animal form gets so strong it takes them about an hour before they could shift back to human form, but it takes no time at all to change into animal form. And I also found that most the time when they shift their cloths burn off. All this information was amazing! I was going to have to build something that could tell me when a Hrog was close, just because I could. Man everyone is going to freak when they hear this!

I started writing a little speech about this as I worked on my new toy. I loved research so much, I guess that's why I'm the smartest person on the team. This is just going to get more and more interesting. I smiled as I read the last of one of the articles I had found and added the last of this information into my speech. I pressed a button on my voltcom and told the team to meet me in the control room. I had something that they were all going to love this…


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2. I have been talking about this story for days so I pretty much know what I'm going to do in each chapter.**

* * *

**Cubby**

_**-Daniel-**_

We all walked to the control room to see what Pidge had found out this time. We all knew that for the past few days he had been researching something I was guessing was going to be kind of random and was going to share it with us. I bet that this will be very boring.

We all sat down as Pidge started talking. I was about to tune him out when I heard him say something about Hrogs.

I listened closer. He seemed to know just about everything about Hrogs, which for me was not a good thing. At least I didn't think it was. Then he told us about his new "toy" and how it could track Hrog energy so he could tell if one was near.

NOW, it was bad.

I stood up and started to walk out saying it was just to use the restroom when I was asked where I was going. I was almost out of the room when Pidge turned it on. It pointed at me first thing.

Crap.

"Daniel you're a Hrog?" Vince asked. I slowly turned and nodded. Pidge was getting a little excited.

"Could you please shift for us?" Pidge asked. I blushed. "Oh don't worry. We can take you back to your room so you can dress. I already know that your clothes will likely burn off and that since your still 14 in human form your animal form will still be like a newborn."

I looked at everyone who were all staring at me. I sighed and shifted. My body felt warmer as I turned. I blinked knowing I was fully shifted now and looked at everyone. All but Keith and Lance were going,

"awwwww so cute!" or "Sooo Adorable!" and Stupid stuff like that. I forgot I couldn't really talk in this form and tried to tell them to shut up but only made a squeaky noise.

"Now I know why he wants black lion so much. Because he is a black lion! A cub anyway." Lance said. It was true and I knew it. I was a black lion cub. Allura walked over and picked me up. I was going to growl but then Pidge spoke up.

"If you were listening we already know that for now you're still too young and weak to walk in that form." He said. I let out a breath knowing he was right and just let her hold me. It was going to be about an hour before I could change back anyway. I cuddled up agents her. It felt good actually. Then I felt her start petting me.

"He's so soft!" she said. I was going to swat her had away but it felt so good. I didn't know why but I suddenly felt tired. I yawned. Pidge chuckled.

"In this form no matter how hard they try and fight it they are just babies and can sleep a lot. We'll also have to figure out a feeding schedule for him because both forms need to eat and this form still needs to be bottle fed." Pidge said. I hated that he knew all this.

"Hey if no one here knew about this form how was this form eating before if he could only eat or drink or whatever, milk." Lance said.

"That's a good question." Pidge said and went through some camera footage. He then found what he was looking for. "He would pour some on the ground or in a bowl in his human form and lap it up in lion form. But it doesn't look like he was getting enough."

"Well I'm sure we can fix that." Allura said and walked out handing me to Vince. She came back in a minute later with a bottle full of milk. Then she took me from Vince. I had to admit I was hungry now I was in this form but I did NOT want the force bottle feeding me so I turned my head away when Allura put it close to me. "Daniel drink it. You have to eat in this form and this is the only way as of right now." She told he and held the nipple closer to me. There was no getting out of this and I was so hungry too. Even though I knew I would hate it I put my mouth on the bottle and started sucking on it.

It was So. Freaking. Wrong. Even though I hated to admit it I was loving this. I felt so relaxed I almost fell asleep feeding. Until the bottle was empty anyway and Allura took it away. She put it in the sink and looked at Pidge who had just finished the feeding schedule.

"I think that everyone should try and feed him once with everyone around so we can make sure they're doing it right in case there comes a point someone is left alone with him and needs to feed him. We should also assign one or two people as the main feeders." She said.

"I say it should be Keith and Vince." Lance said.

"What why us?" Keith and Vince asked simultaneously.

"Because you're the black lion pilot and his main mentor and Vince shares a room with him." Lance said. Keith and Vince both sighed and nodded. I hated this. As relaxing as that was I did not want to be bottle fed again. Again forgetting a couldn't speak I ended up making that squeaky chirping type sound again.

"Oh right it looks like your hours almost up. I'll take you back to your room." Allura said and walked out with me in her arms. I saw it, if only for a second, before we walked out. The feeding chart thing. They were going to do this every four hours. Well this was just great. Allura dropped me off in my room and I changed back and got dressed.

"Why?" I said out loud. "Of all things why did he have to research Hrogs? Why?" I shook my head and walked out so I could talk to the team about all this…


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3. I think that this story is one of my favorites so far. And this story for once isn't or at least shouldn't be a sad Daniel story. I'm TRYING to make this one a little more happy and fun.**

* * *

**Questions**

_**-Daniel-**_

When I got back to the control room everyone was talking about my other form. I knew Pidge would be asking a ton of questions. They didn't notice me for a few minutes.

"Oh hey Daniel." Larmina said.

"Hey." I said.

"You know your other form is so cute. I just love it." She said.

"Well that's because my other form is just a baby. Wait a little while. Then you'll see just how cute it can be." I Growled. Everyone chuckled at this.

"Daniel save it. We know your other form won't get much bigger until you're about 18 in this form." Keith said. I fought back a glare.

"We've also finished the feeding schedule and know who will feed you first so everyone can have a turn." Vince said.

Oh. Freaking. Joy.

"Daniel I'm just wondering but what happened to your mother? Isn't she so post to be around you at all times to feed your other form until your other form can eat meat?" Pidge asked.

"Well yes but both my mother and my father are dead. They went hunting in their lion forms and were caught by poachers who didn't know they were really Hrogs not lions." I said.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Pidge said.

"It's alright. It was years ago anyway." I said. I turned to leave when some timer Pidge had set went off. "What was that?" I asked. Then I felt my other form get hungry.

"It seems the four hours are already up. It's time for your next feeding." Pidge said.

Allura handed Larmina a full bottle of milk.

"We set it up so until everyone has tried at least once each feeding you'll be fed by someone else. Then when everyone has gone at least once either Keith or Vince will feed you unless their gone. And they can feed you either alone or with us around."

"Well that's nice." I said my voice laced with sarcasm.

"If you were wondering, The order of the people who feed you, With Allura having already Done it of course, Is Larmina, myself, Hunk, Lance, Keith, and then Vince." Pidge said.

"Now shift." Larmina demanded.

"No." I refused.

"Daniel please. We just want what's best for you. Please shift so we can feed you." Allura pleaded.

I sighed. My other form was already getting hungry again.

I started to shift, but before I could do anything Larmina came over and picked me up. I rolled my eyes. Of course

Larmina then sat in a chair nearby and put the bottle closer to me. I glared at her, Then took it into my mouth and started sucking. I felt relaxed like last time. I could fall asleep like this. Though I felt like I should be embarrassed by this I wasn't. Then again in this form I was still just a baby so I guess that this was normal right?

"I think he likes it. Seems to be relaxing and I bet if this lasts much longer he'll fall asleep." Pidge said. I noticed my eyes were a little droopy. I tried to keep them all the way open but I just couldn't. It didn't take much longer for me to finish the bottle. Larmina then took it away from me and placed it in the sink.

I just couldn't help it ,or hold it in any longer, I yawned.

"Aww. I think our little cubby really is tired." Hunk said with a chuckle. I didn't understand why I was so tired all of a sudden. I also felt kind of cold for some reason. I started shivering.

"Oh here let me take him." Allura said and Larmina handed me to her.

I hated being passed around like this.

Allura grabbed a baby blanket and wrapped me in it. I suddenly felt warm again and was able to stop shivering. I would have tried to protest, but I was so warm and comfortable like this. Plus I couldn't talk in this form.

"He still had about half an hour left before he can change back." Pidge said. I was probably going to pass out before then. I yawned again.

"I think someone's going to need a nap before then though." Larmina teased. I was trying so hard to stay awake. Allura had started petting me though which only made it harder.

All of a sudden I started hearing baby talk, And as hard as I tried to hate it, and be angry at it I couldn't.

I for some reason loved it. Perfect.

I wish my lion form was bigger and stronger so I wouldn't have to put up with this. Maybe then I would be able to be angry at all this.

Allura then walked over and put me in a box type thing that was half plastic, Half cardboard. It was Filled with blankets and pillows. It was kind of like a bed…

Oh no...  
It was so much harder to stay awake now.  
I did not need or want a nap.  
I didn't care that my lion form was still just a baby.  
I was 14!

I. Did. Not. Take. Naps.

Then Larmina put on lullaby music that was meant for babies. I was So freaking mad at them, or at least was trying to be.

I couldn't fight it anymore and fell asleep…

* * *

**HI! This is Dbztron2's Beta reader! **

**I am only saying this to PROVE that she has a Beta reader!**

**Well...Dbztron2 and I made a plan. If we can get enough likes and faveorites on this story then...I'll reveal who I am! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter 4. **

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Double Lunch**

_**-Daniel-**_

I woke up who knows how much later to Larmina gently nudging me.

"Daniel wake up." She whispered.

I noticed I was still in lion form in the box thing in the control room. I yawned and sat up a little bit to look at her. I saw Pidge was now holding the bottle. It must be time to feed again.

"We hate to wake you but it's time to feed again. Then you can shift back and we can all get some lunch. You're human form will need food to you know." Pidge said and picked me up.

I was still wrapped in the baby blanket Allura put me in earlier. He sat down and put the bottle up to me. I didn't try to fight it this time no matter how much my older human form told me to. I started sucking. I felt like I might fall asleep again. Lucky for me this time my human form was hungry so that kept me awake. I finished the bottle and was carried to my room so when I shifted back to human form I could dress.

When I finished dressing I went to the kitchen. Food had been laid out for us and we all ate. I looked over at Hunk who would be the one to feed me next. In my lion form I was currently about the size of one of his hands. This was going to get interesting. We finished eating and went into the control room. I looked at the timer. About three hours till the next feeding. My other form was still very tired, I was thinking about shifting again and curling up in that box thing again. But I pushed the thought away. Allura smirked. I looked at her.

"You want to shift and get in the box again don't you? You're other form is still tired huh?" She asked. I blushed. She must have seen me looking at the box.

She walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I was looking at my feet but brought my gaze up to her. "Look it's alright. I understand and so does everyone else. You're other for is still young and needs more care that this one right now. We're not going to judge you because one form is a baby and one form is a wild and crazy teenager. They are both you and both have different needs. So there is no need for you to be embarrassed by anything you do in your lion form or even you're human form because either way it needs to happen." I gave a little smile.

"Thanks." I said. She smiled back at me.

"Now why don't you shift and curl up in the box like before. We can wake you up for your next feeding if you sleep that long and then you can decide what to do after that." She said.

I nodded and took a couple steps back before shifting. Allura came over and picked me up and put me in the box, but not before wrapping me in a baby blanket. I yawned and fell right asleep knowing Allura was right. I should be able to do what is needed in both forms without being embarrassed by either one…


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to chapter 5. I don't know where this idea came from.**

* * *

**First steps**

_**-Daniel-**_

I woke up later to Hunk nudging me. He was holding the bottle.

"Daniel it's time to eat. And we all like to eat right." He said that last bit in baby talk. I made a chirp type noise and playfully pawed at his hand. My Lion form was telling me it was ok and that this was how it should be. My human form didn't care anymore after that little chat with Allura. Hunk laughed and picked me up. I was glad that Pidge had told everyone about Hrogs now and that they all knew that both forms would act differently but were still deeply connected. I cuddled up to Hunk as he sat down. He put the bottle up to me and I started drinking, but Hunk started to squeeze the bottle and the milk was coming in to fast.

"Careful Hunk he's a lot smaller than you, don't break him." Allura said. Hunk rolled his eyes. "In other words he can't eat as fast as you! Stop squeezing the bottle." She told him.

"Oh." Oh he said and took the bottle out of my mouth so I could breathe. I started coughing. When I finally calmed down he put the bottle back up to me and I began drinking again. This time he didn't squeeze the bottle so I was able to eat easier. When he finished he put the bottle in the sink and put me down. On the floor.

"Hunk! He's too small to be put on the floor like that. He could be stepped on. And he can't even walk in this form yet." Allura said. She started to walk over to pick me up but Hunk stopped her.

"Wait. He'll never be able to walk if we never give him a chance to." He said. I understood what he was saying and slowly got to my paws. I wobbled a little but didn't let myself fall. I picked up a paw and put it in front of me. Then the next, then the next until I was walking perfectly. Allura squealed telling Pidge or Keith to get a camera. They did and started filming this.

"Oh Daniel. Good job keep going." they were saying. It felt so natural walking in this form even though I had never done it before. Though after a few minutes I had to stop because since I was still small and weak in this form I was already getting tired. I would up laying down a couple feet from Allura. They stopped filming and Allura picked me up and put me in the box again.

"Even though he can walk in this form now. He'll still need to be carried most the time." Pidge said putting away the cameras. I curled up and started to fall back asleep listening to them talk.

"Ya but at least now we know that if we keep taking care of him like this he'll be able to walk himself everywhere in both forms." Lance said.

"So you don't mind feeding him next then?" Larmina asked him.

"Of course not. But Keith and Vince will still be his main feeders." He said.

"Well that's good to know." Allura said. I had heard a lunch that Lance had thrown a fit when they told him he would have to feed me.

"Guys not so loud. He's asleep." Pidge said. Hearing this I decided to have a little fun. Now I just needed Lance to talk again. He would regret throwing a fit just because he would have to feed me.

"Lance you know just because you feed him doesn't mean we won't respect you as much. We'll actually respect you more." Allura said.

"Ya but if I get caught feeding a cub I won't be able to use my bad boy act anymore." He said. Ok now he really deserved this. I was so glad that everyone knew that both forms were different from each other. I started crying like if I really was a lion cub that had been woken from a much needed nap. This actually was partly true.

"Oh now look what you did Lance. You woke him up." Allura yelled at him. She walked over and picked me up. "It's ok Daniel Lance didn't mean to wake you up. He's just having issues right now. It's ok. It's ok." She cooed. I stopped crying and she put me back in my box and wrapped me back in my baby blanket. I curled up so I could really fall asleep this time. Last thing I saw was Allura dragging Lance out of the room by his ear…


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to chapter 6. I have been thinking of this stuff for a while now.**

* * *

**Closer**

_**-Daniel-**_

After Lance fed me and Keith and Vince both fed me with everyone around then Keith or Vince would be the ones to feed me every four hours either alone or with everyone else around. We were closer than ever before. And they seemed to like feeding me. There was also this old nursery in the castle that hadn't been used in years that when people visited Keith would take me down there to feed. Of course though both Keith and Vince were acting more like parents around me, especially Vince which I found a little weird but I got over it. I was also staying in my lion form more and growing stronger by the day. I could even run a little now and hop about a foot in the air. Though I was still carried a lot.

* * *

Today there was a lightning storm and everyone was in the control room trying to think of things to do while I was sitting in my chair scared out of my mind in human form. I hated thunder and lightning so much. It was mainly my cub form that didn't like it but my human form didn't care for in either. My cub form was telling me to go hide somewhere every time I heard the thunder boom. Vince looked at me.

"Hey you ok there buddy?" he asked. I nodded trying to keep fear off my face. But I must have failed because he looked at me with more concern. "No you're not. What's wrong?" he asked again. I was going to say nothing when thunder boomed and I jumped.

"What's wrong?" Keith asked sitting next to us. Vince grinned.

"He's afraid of the thunder and lightning." Vince said. I felt like I was shaking and probably was because I was so scared. Then thunder boomed again and I snapped shifting into lion form. I hoped up onto Vince's lap. I was shivering now. He laughed a little and petted me. "It's ok Daniel. You're safe."

"It's about time for his feeding. I'll get a bottle ready." Keith said and got up. Thunder boomed and I pressed myself closer to Vince, burying my face into his chest.

"Keith could you grab a baby blanket for him to?" I heard Vince call over his shoulder to Keith.

"Ya. Just give me a second." Keith said. Allura walked up.

"I'll get his box ready to if you want." She said. Vince nodded. Pidge chuckled.

"Well I guess now I can work on sound proofing the castle for thunder storms." He said.

"That would be nice." Vince said what I was thinking. Then Keith walked back over and handed Vince the bottle and blanket. Vince wrapped me in the blanket and I started drinking the bottle.

Soon the thunder was forgotten as I drank the bottle and fell asleep in Vince's arms. He carried me over to the box and placed me in it, but before he walked away he kissed the top of my head. Then I was completely gone, taken over by sweet dreams…


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to chapter 7. Wow these ideas just keep coming.**

* * *

**Walk**

**-Daniel-**

Walking had become much easier for me. My legs had become much stronger so I didn't have to take breaks so much. Though it was getting me in trouble a little more. Vince and Keith manly Vince though, were over protective of me. Like the other day I was in cub form and had walked away for like two seconds and Vince started panicking. I had just gone over to my little box to get a blanket, but since I was told to stay where he could see me and didn't because we were all in the lounge and my box is in the control room I was put in time out. My teenage human form wanted to deck him, but I knew he just wanted what was best for me and I knew it was weird but I was starting to think of him as a father. Though that was probably just my cub form talking since it was just a baby even though it could walk now. And since my cub form was still so small and weak even in my human form I was weaker than him so I would just have to take my punishment because I knew I couldn't fight it. For now anyway because I knew that when my lion form gets bigger and stronger I will be WAY stronger than him.

* * *

Today we were going to go on a walk to get some fresh air. Of course before we went Vince told me to stay close where he, Keith or one of the others could see me and not to run off. I was in my lion form so I could try and make my legs stronger. I wanted to see how far I could make it in this form before I ran out of energy and needed to me carried. Though I knew to stay close because if ii didn't then Vince would punish me and since he was a lot stronger than me no matter which form I was in I couldn't fight it.

Every few minutes I would wind up a little farther ahead than everyone else and would get a warning call from Vince to slow down. I would stop and wait for them to catch up before walking ahead again. Eventually though, after we had walked about a mile or so, I felt tired and wound up lying down. I was only a few feet ahead of everyone. The next thing I knew Vince had picked me up and was carrying me.

"Finally wear yourself out?" he asked. I nodded and was panting like there was no tomorrow. "You know I am proud of you. You went from not being able to walk to being able to run ahead of us in your cub form in less than a month. And you don't fight the feedings anymore." He told me. I looked at him and nodded.

After a couple minuets I jumped down and started to walk on my own again. I looked all around me and saw a butterfly. My cub instincts told me to chase it and practice hunting. So I did. I would be careful and not go very far. I would stay were Vince could see me. I crouched down and pounced but the butterfly flew away before I could land. I ran forward chasing it. Every so often it would land on something and I would try sneaking up and pouncing again but it would always fly away before I could catch it.

* * *

Soon I had finally caught the insect and looked around to show Vince, but he wasn't there. I noticed I was by a river now and couldn't see the trail we were using. I cried out hoping someone would hear my little squeaky chirp noise. Nobody came. I could tell I had been gone for at least an hour. Man Vince was going to kill me. I knew he was going to punish me for this one. I let the butterfly go and started walking along the river hoping I would find the trail. Though I was starting to get thirsty. I looked at the river. It looked clean enough and lions drink from rivers sometimes right? I walked closer to it. Had I not run off Vince would be bottle feeding me right now. Or Keith, but it seemed like Vince did it more. I walked up to the river and put my mead down so I could drink some water, but before I could I saw something moving toward me. I stood up straighter as its head came out of the water. The thing was faster than me so I couldn't run, plus I was way too tired to run. It was a really big alligator. It stepped closer to me putting a foot on my paw so I couldn't move. It opened its mouth so I could see all 80 teeth. It was going to eat me…


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to chapter 8. I have been planning this chapter since I wrote the last one.**

* * *

**Punishment**

_**-Daniel-**_

I stood frozen, unable to move as the gator came closer and its tooth started to poke my side as if testing me. I closed my eyes and cried. I let out a squeaky sound. I knew this was it, it was going to eat me. But the thing was I felt no pain. The tooth that had poked me was gone. I opened my eyes to see Vince and Keith there. The gator retreated to the water after being swatted by Keith's sword in the tail. Once they were sure it was safe they came over to me and made sure I wasn't hurt. When they were sure I was fine Vince looked to Keith.

"I'll take him back to the castle. You can go back to the others and tell them everything is fine and finish the walk." He said. Keith nodded and walked off. Vince looked at me now. I could see he was scared, sad, and mad all at once. "Daniel, you're in a lot of trouble mister." He said and picked me up. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp and walk myself but between him being stronger than me and me just being tired I couldn't. I could tell I was really going to regret running off. "You're not going to walk back to the castle. I don't want to take a chance on you running off again." He said. I put my head down and pushed my ears back.

* * *

When we got back to the castle Vince told me that the force wouldn't be back for at least two hours. He got my bottle and fed me because we were already a little late on that. Then when I finished he took me back to our room and shut the door locking it. He didn't seem to want anyone to hear us or walk in on us. The walls and doors were sound proof so since he closed them no one would know what he says to me. He also turned off the camera in our room. He really didn't want anyone hearing or seeing. Then he walked over to a chair and laid me on his lap.

"Daniel I am very disappointed in you. You were told to stay where I or another team member could see you and you ran off anyway. Not only did you run off but you went off the trail and far off it I might add and almost got yourself killed. Do you know how worried I was? You scared me half to death." He told me. I looked down. He took a deep breath. "Daniel, I hate doing this but you leave me no chose. You will be punished." He said. I knew this would happen. He picked me up and put me on the ground. "Shift. Now." He said.

I just looked at him. He knew that when I shift my cloths burn off. I would be completely naked. What was he planning to do?

"You heard me. Now shift." He said. I did as I was told. "Now get dressed." He said. I went over to the closet and got dressed then came back.

"Now what?" I asked nervously.

"Bend over my knee." He said. I looked at him.

"Vince you can't be serious!" I said.

"Now Daniel. I really don't want to do this but you have left me no choice." He said. He looked at me in the eye. "If you don't do it yourself then I will pull you over and we both know that I am stronger." I knew he was right and hated it.

"This is so unfair. Vince I promise I won't do it again. I'm sorry." I said.

"I know you are, but just to make sure you won't bend over my knee now." He said. I stood and backed up a step.

"No." I said.

"Daniel now. This is your last chance." He said. I hated this. I did as I was told and bent over his knee.

"This is so unfair." I said. Then I felt a pain in my bottom as he slapped me.

"Now this spanking is just for running off." he said. Oh no. then I felt him slap my bottom again. "And we have plenty of time to since the team won't be back for a couple hours." He slapped me again, harder this time.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Please stop it hurts." I begged. He kept going. Harder and faster this time. Then he stopped for a second after about twenty swats and stood me up so I could look him in the eye.

"That was for running off. This next one is for going off the trail." He said and took me back over his knee. Then he took down my pants so only underwear covered my bottom.

"Vince please no." I begged. He ignored me had began spanking me again. It hurt much more now.

"I hope this teaches you a lesson Daniel, about running off like that." He said and kept spanking.

"It does." I cried. "Now please stop it hurts." He kept going though. Then he stopped after about thirty swats.

"This last one is for scaring me and almost getting yourself killed." He said and started taking down my underwear. I put a hand back.

"Please no." I cried.

"Yes Daniel. I have to drive the point home. I hate doing this but you've forced my hand. Now move your hand." He said. I didn't so he slapped my bottom and grabbed my wrist and held it behind my back. Then he finished removing my underwear. I started wriggling and screaming as he started spanking me again bare bottom this time.

"Please stop it hurts." I begged. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again." I yelled. He kept going. After about fifty swats though he stopped, but kept me over his knee.

"Now are you really sorry for what you did?" he asked. I nodded. Then he slapped my bottom about five more times. "Yes or no. say it out loud."

"Yes I'm sorry." I said.

"Do you think you deserved this?" he asked. I shook my head which got me about ten more slaps.

"No I don't." I said and he spanked me about thirty more times.

"What was that?" he asked.

"No." I said and he spanked me ten more times.

"I'm going to ask you again do you think you deserved this?" he asked. I nodded which got me ten more slaps.

"YES! Yes I do." I said. He let me up. I was sobbing now. Then he hugged me telling me it was going to be ok.

"Daniel I'm sorry I had to do that but I was so scared I was going to lose you today. Promise me you won't do that ever again." He said. I nodded.

"I promise." I sobbed. After a couple minuets my crying eased and he let me go.

"Now let me see how bad it is. Turn around." He said. I did. "Wow it's about as red as Lance's lion." He said. I pulled up my pants.

"Now why don't you shift again? I'm sure when the team gets back Keith will want to talk to you and it might go better for you if you're in lion form." He said. I nodded and shifted. This was going to be a long night…


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to chapter 9. And The cutters Pain Ann.Z is having internet problems so she won't be updating for a while.**

* * *

**Nursery**

_**-Daniel-**_

I walked into the control room with my tail between my legs and looked up at Keith.

"I'm going to go talk with Vince first then I will come back here and talk with you." He said and walked into the other room with Vince. I looked over and saw Allura talking with Pidge.

"He's just a cub he didn't know any better even if he had a teenage human form. It's not his fault." Allura said.

"Ya I guess." Pidge said. Then Keith came back out. I turned to face him. He picked me up and carried me to the nursery. He put me down in the old crib. I looked at him.

"I'd say Vince had already done enough with the lecturing and well the spanking so tonight as punishment from my side you will sleep in the nursery in lion form. If you shift to human form the crib may break because I don't think it can hold that much weight. So you can eat dinner and we'll give you your last couple feedings then you'll go to bed. Got it?" he asked. I nodded. "One month." He said and I looked at him. "You will sleep in here for one month. We will get a new crib so we don't take a chance on breaking this one, though you will have to sleep in it for tonight." I went up to the edge of the crib and put my face to the bars. I couldn't get out. It was too big for my lion form and my human form would break it. This sucked. "Dinner's in an hour. After that we'll give your lion form its last feeding and you'll go to bed." He said and walked out. "One of us will be down to get you when dinners ready." He called back. I made my chirp noise calling after him from my crib prison but he didn't come back. I'd bite him if I had teeth in this form or scratch him if I didn't think I would get in more trouble. I curled up in a little ball and waited for Keith to get back.

* * *

About an hour later Keith came back for me. He brought an extra change of clothes for me. He picked me up and put me in the bathroom so I could dress. When I was done I walked out and we went to dinner. We were having chicken and baked beans. I could hear bits of combersation from where I was sitting.

"Wow you really did that? You seem to be a lot like Nanny was around Allura when it comes to Daniel." I could hear Pidge saying to Vince. My bottom still hurt in this form. We finished eating and Keith took me back down to the nursery. I shifted while he got a bottle ready. Then he picked me up and put me on his lap and put the bottle up to me. I started drinking it. When I was done he put me in the crib again and left for the night. Right now I blame the butterfly for this…


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to chapter 10. This story is addicting to write.**

* * *

**Dream**

_**-Daniel-**_

"Papa, papa NO!" I thought from my hiding place. The bright red liquid erupted from his chest as he fell to the ground. Smoke floated up from the hole in the human's dark weapon. He was tall and thin with dark hair and light brown cloths. He wore a cowboy hat and had a beard. He also had blue eyes. I wanted to run out to Papa but was too scared, plus mama gave me a warning look. I couldn't walk anyway even if I wanted to. Mama growled at the man and lunged. The man pointed the weapon at Mama and pulled the trigger. There was a loud Bang and lots of smoke. Mama fell to the ground covered in the red liquid like Papa. Her pelt was almost white but now had red all over it. Papa's dark main, now covered in red, fell over his face and his eyes looked out into the distance at nothing. Mama's eyes slowly closed. Then her chest stopped moving.

"MAMA NO!" I thought tears in my eyes. The human moved forward and nudged them with his foot. Then he turned walked back to his strange metal, horseless wagon and put the weapon away. He pulled out a small box and began talking into it. While he was busy I used my front paws and claws to pull myself up to Mama and Papa. They were starting to get cold. "Mama, Papa please you have to get up. Shift, growl, do SOMETHING! Please don't leave me." I thought with teary eyes.

"Daniel…"

"Mama please. Wake up."

"Daniel…"

"Papa roar. Tell me your ok."

"DANIEL!" I jolted awake. I looked around and noticed I was in the nursery at the castle. I looked up and saw Vince there with a bottle. He carefully picked me up and I snuggled against his chest with tears in my eyes. He put the bottle down and petted me. "It's ok. It's alright. It was just a bad dream is all. Your safe." I said stroking my fur. He sat in the rocker next to the crib and rocked me a bit before getting the bottle and putting it up it me. I started drinking. "When we're done here we can go get breakfast with you in human form." I just kept sucking. When I was done he put the bottle in the little sink down here and put me in the bathroom so I could shift and dress. When I walked out I saw a box that had a new crib inside. This was going to get interesting.

* * *

We walked up to the kitchen. Everyone was already there and the food was already laid out.

"Hey what took so long? Did Daniel try to fight the bottle again?" Lance asked.

"No, I think he had a nightmare. I had to calm him down before anything else." Vince said.

"Did you have a nightmare Daniel?" Allura asked as I sat down. I nodded.

"Ya." I said not wanting to think about it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"No." I said. I started filling my plate.

"Daniel it might help you if you talk about it." She said.

"I ALREADY SAID NO!" I snapped. I could feel tears in my eyes. I looked away.

"Daniel please. It sounds like it's really bugging you. Talk about it. We just want to help." She said softly. I took a shaky breath not wanting to cry.

"It was more of a memory. I was back in time. The time- the time my parents were killed by that poacher." I said.

"Oh. Daniel I'm so sorry." She said. I couldn't look at any of them. Vince and Larmina came up and hugged me. I broke down and cried on their shoulders.

"They were stuffed and are now in the man's front window of his home." I cried. "It was all so awful."

"It's going to be alright Daniel. Calm down. How about we eat a little then you can shift and we can put you in your little box so you can take a nap?" Larmina said. I nodded. We all ate out fills then I shifted and Larmina carried me to my box. I curled up and fell asleep…


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to chapter 11. I just got a ton of new art supplies so I am super happy! (Lion cubs in real life are born with teeth, but for this story Hrogs that can change in to lions like Daniel aren't. I have my reasons for it as you will find out later in the story.)**

* * *

**Chew**

_**-Keith-**_

Daniel was starting to chew on well just about everything now in his lion form. We didn't know why and since he couldn't talk in his lion form he couldn't tell us and he wouldn't shift into human form to tell us. He would only shift to eat then as soon as he was done he would turn back into a lion.

Today we were all in the control room and Daniel was lying on Vince's lap. He jumped down and started chewing on the chair's leg.

"Why is he doing that?" I asked. Everyone was watching him.

"I don't know." Pidge said. Then Allura looked at Daniel closer.

"Daniel come here for a second please." She said. Daniel got up and walked up to her. She picked him up. "Could you open your mouth for a second please." He looked at her like she was insane but did as he was told. She looked inside and smirked. "So that's why…" she said.

"What?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"He's teething." She said. I walked up to her and took a look myself. He didn't have any teeth in this form yet.

"Well I guess that's a good thing then. I mean he's going to need those teeth at some point right?" I said.

"Ya. Though we should probably get him some teething rings or something better to chew on than chair legs." Pidge said. I nodded. Then Hunk stood up.

"Well I have to go to the store anyway for food. I can pick something up for him while I'm there." He said. Then he walked out.

* * *

We gave Daniel an old stuffed toy to chew on until Hunk got back. And he was going nuts on it. It was a brown bear about the same size as him. He had soaked the thing already in his spit. He also chewed the right arm so much a hole was starting to form. The stuffing inside it was starting to come out. We had to take it away from him because of the stuffing and he squeaked at us until his mouth started hurting again and he started chewing on the chair leg again.

"I wish Hunk would get back with those teething rings soon. I don't want Daniel getting sick by chewing on the chair or getting a piece of stuffing in his mouth." Vince said. I nodded.

"I know. I wonder what's taking so long." I said. That's when Hunk came in with bags of stuff, mainly different foods.

"What took so long?" Pidge asked.

"They had free samples and there was a line." Hunk said.

"Did you get teething rings for Daniel?" Allura asked.

"Oh Ya." Hunk said and pulled out a box from one of the bags. He tossed it to Vince. I looked over his shoulder to look at it. There were five different colored hard plastic teething rings. Vince opened the box and pulled out a bright red ring. He tossed it to Daniel and it landed on the floor with a clink. Daniel looked at it for a second before pouncing on it and chewing on it like crazy.

"Hopefully that will keep him busy for a while. And hopefully that won't break like the bear did." I said.

"Bear?" Hunk asked confused as he put things away.

"We gave him a stuffed bear to chew on while you were gone and it got a hole in it from being chewed on too much." Allura explained.

"Oh." Hunk said and went back to putting things away. Eventually though it was time to feed Daniel so I started getting a bottle ready.

When I was done I picked Daniel up. He dropped the ring and looked at me as if I had just killed somebody.

"Its time to feed you." I said and he calmed down. I sat down in a chair near the wall and put the bottle close to him. He started drinking a bit faster than normal. Allura looked like she was about to give me grief for letting him eat to fast so I pulled the bottle away for a second. "Daniel slow down, you'll chock." I said before giving the bottle back to him. He finished it nearly falling asleep. I put the bottle in the sink.

"I think we should put him to bed. His human form has already had dinner so it should be ok." Pidge said. I nodded.

"I'll take him down to the nursery and put him in his crib. He still has to sleep there for about two more weeks." I said. Allura rolled her eyes.

"You know you and Vince have been acting like Nanny around me with him." She said. I laughed.

"Don't look at me. Vince is the one who spanked him." I said.

"Ya and after that YOU punished him by making him sleep in the crib." Allura said. I rolled my eyes and walked past her. I grabbed a teething ring for Daniel so in the morning he could chew on it. Then I went down the stairs to the nursery. I put Daniel in his crib and put the teething ring next to him. He gave a faint squeak, he was still just barely awake. I knew what he wanted. I walked over to a bin and pulled out a sock monkey. I walked back over to him and gave it to him. He hugged it between his paws, I wasn't sure how he did that since the thing was about as big as he was in this form. He loved that stuffed toy and slept with it every night in this form. It was kind of cute especially since he was so small. He was about three quarters as big as a foot ball in this form and when Pidge weighed him a couple nights ago in this form he was about four pounds. In this form he was pretty much completely vulnerable since he was so small. He isn't very fast, his claws are small, and his teeth and just now coming in. and his human form wasn't really that much stronger. It was up to us to keep him safe until his cub form grew up. Then both forms would become stronger and he could defend himself easier. I walked out turning off the lights. The kid still had a long ways to go…


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to chapter 12. I don't really know where this idea came from.**

* * *

**Vet**

_**-Keith-**_

"Ya I'll go talk to him as soon as I'm done feeding Daniel." I told Allura. She kept on bugging me about going to talk to Dr. Zee, the wild animal veterinarian on Arus, about giving Daniel's cub form a checkup. We had already talked to Dr. Gorma about his human form so we just needed to get Dr. Zee up to date on all this.

"Alright then. Everyone else is either training or working on the lions right now so you can just leave Daniel with me when you're done." Allura told me. I nodded. Daniel was about half way done with the bottle. He looked about ready to pass out to, but that was normal during a feeding.

"Ok he's almost done." I said.

"Carful Keith he's eating too fast. He could chock!" Allura said. I rolled my eyes and took the bottle away from Daniel for a second. He glared at me knowing there was still more.

"Slow down." I told him before giving it back to him. He finished the bottle and I gave him to Allura. "I'll be right back." I told her then walked out.

* * *

"So he's a Hrog? I've heard of them." Dr. Zee said. "Ya I can take a look at him. Actually I did gave a check up to a Hrog's animal form once before, but it wasn't a lion it was a whale."

"That's great. So when can you come look at him? Gorma will be giving him a check up later today in his human form." I said.

"If you want I can do it as soon as Gorma's done." He said.

"Really that's great. Here is the time." I said and wrote it on a little piece of paper and handed it to him. He looked at it.

"Ok see you then." He said and I left.

* * *

When I got back Allura was feeding Daniel.

"So how did it go?" She asked.

"Good. He said he'll be over to give Daniel a check up right after Gorma's done." I said.

"Really that's great." She said. Daniel finished the bottle and Allura set the bottle in the sink and put Daniel in his little box where he fell asleep.

"Ya I know. Hey isn't Gorma going to be here in about an hour?" I asked.

"Ya. And I was talking with him yesterday. Daniel has some shots he needs and from what I've heard from Vince, Daniel hates shots." She said.

"How does Vince know that?" I asked.

"When they were at the academy together all the cadets needed to get a shot and they did it in class. I guess Daniel had a melt down and like five people had to hold him down for one shot and then Daniel cried for an hour afterwards." She said.

"Well this is going to be fun then." I said.

* * *

_*****1 1/2 hours later*****_

"But I don't want shots!" Daniel whined in human form. Gorma had already come and checked Daniel over so all that was left for his human form was the shots. Then Daniel would shift and Dr. Zee would look him over.

"Well to bad. You have to get them Daniel." I said. Then Gorma walked up with a silver tray.

"Ok so you have to get three." Gorma said. I was holding Daniel down as Gorma got the stuff ready. He walked over to us with the needles and started to take down Daniel's pants because Daniel was squirming too much to get them in the arm.

"OW!" Daniel yelled at Gorma got the first one in. he started to squirm more and cry. Gorma quickly got the other two in and I let Daniel go. He got up and pulled up his pants and was about to run out.

"Sorry Daniel but you need to shift. Dr. Zee is going to give your lion form a check up now." I said. I heard the door close as Gorma walked out.

"But…" he said. Tears were still streaming down his face.

"No buts. Shift now." I said. He sighed and shifted. I picked him up and Dr. Zee walked in.

"Hey, how you doing there little guy?" Zee asked Daniel in baby talk. I handed Daniel to him and he put Daniel on the exam table we were using. Daniel was shacking so hard it wasn't funny. "Oh it's alright. I won't hurt you." Zee told him getting a thermometer. Daniel started shacking harder. Now I'm no doctor, but if I remember right for animals the thermometers go up their butts. I was already feeling bad for Daniel, who was trying to jump off the table and run from the thermometer. "Could you hold him so I can get his temperature? Gorma took it in his human form, I need to take it in his animal form so we can make sure both are healthy." Zee told me. I nodded and grabbed Daniel, who buried his head into my chest from embarrassment. Zee put the thermometer in and got Daniel's temperature then went to put the thermometer away.

"See now, that wasn't so bad was it?" I said. Daniel looked at me like I was a mad man. Then Zee came back in.

"Ok now I need to listen to his heart beat." He said. Daniel went up to him. "Ok now take a deep breath." Zee said. Daniel did and they did that about three times before Zee looked satisfied and wrote some stuff on a clip board.

* * *

I walked out for a minute and when I came back in they were nearly done. All that was left was the shots for his animal form. We warned Zee so he didn't say anything do Daniel about it. I went in and picked Daniel up and held him so Zee could give him the shots with out to many problems.

"Ok so we only have one to give him so it won't be that bad." Zee said. Daniel looked at me confused then looked back at Zee who was coming up to us with the needle. Daniel started to try and wiggle out of my grasp when he saw it.

"Daniel calm down. After this it will all be over. Then we can give you your feeding and we can decide what to do from there." I told him. He calmed down a little and Zee gave him the shot.

"See. That wasn't so bad. Now we're all done." Zee said. Then he packed up his stuff and left.

"Well, how about we go feed you then… I don't know watch a movie?" I asked Daniel. He nodded and we left…


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome to chapter 13. Thank you The Cutters Pain Ann.Z for your ideas.**

* * *

**A day with a cub**

_**-Lance-**_

"But I don't want to." I whined as Allura dragged me down the hall.

"To bad. You should have thought of that before complaining." She said. Because I complained about that time I had to feed Daniel she was forcing me to spend a whole day with him. Including feeding, playing, and putting him to bed. I really didn't want to.

* * *

Allura brought me down to the nursery where Daniel, who was in cub form hugging a stuffed toy, was sleeping in the new iron crib. She smiled sweetly at him then glared at me.

"I'll give him his first bottle so I can be sure it's done right. Then you're on your own." She said and started getting one ready. I walked closer to the crib. "Lance don't wake him up yet. Let me finish making the bottle." She hissed. I backed up a step. She finished making the bottle and walked over to the crib.

"So I can't wake him up but you can?" I said dryly. She glared at me.

"Shut up Lance." she growled and turned back to Daniel. She nudged him softly. "Daniel. Daniel wake up sweetie." She said softly. He opened his eyes a little and blinked before sitting up. "It's time for breakfast." She said shacking the bottle a little and picked him up. "Then after I feed you, Lance will take care of you all day today." He looked at her like she was crazy then she whispered something in his ear and he seemed to grin. Little brat. She sat in a rocker and put the bottle near him. He started drinking and she hummed softly.

* * *

When he finally finished Allura cleaned up and gave me instructions of how to take care of him and left telling Daniel if I gave him trouble to come get her and she would be in her room all day organizing her closet.

"So want to shift and we can get breakfast as humans?" I asked him. He looked at me horrified. I looked at the list thing Allura gave me and remembered when I saw it. Daniels clothes burnt off when he shifted. There were some new clothes in the dresser near the bath room. I walked over and pulled out a cadet uniform and put it in the bathroom. He trotted in and I closed the door for him.

* * *

A few minutes later he came out and we went up to breakfast.

"How about we find Pidge after breakfast and see if he can make you some clothes that won't burn off?" I said.

"Good idea." He said.

"So do you know how much longer you have to sleep in the nursery? It's almost been a month hasn't it?" I asked him. He blushed.

"Actually it's been more than a month." He said.

"What? Then why…" I started.

"I got so use to sleeping in my lion form we made it a bit more permanent. So I'll sleep down there until my lion form out grows the crib. Because my lion form is too small to sleep in a normal bed and I am not sleeping in a box every night." He said.

"Really? So you are willingly sleeping in a crib every night?" I said shocked.

"Yep. Vince was happy about it actually when I said something about it." He said.

"Ya and he spanked you…" I started then his face darkened.

"I know." He said unhappily.

"But it was only the one time so I thought you'd be over It by now." I said.

"It was more than once." He said.

"Really why?" I asked.

"After that time he spanked me again for mouthing off to him not as bad as the first time but still. Then again when I got mad and scratched him and again when I got mad and bit him, one of my teeth finally came in." he said.

"Wow. And they say I have anger issues." I said.

"Oh shut up." He said.

"Hey, don't mouth off or I'll tell Vince." I said.

"NO! I'm sorry please don't…" He begged wide eyed. I laughed.

"Ok I won't and will even get you out of it next time if I'm their if you tell Allura I did a good job." I said grinning.

"So you're black mailing me now?" he said.

"Kind of. What do you say?" I told him. He sighed.

"Fine." He said and we walked into the kitchen…


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome to chapter 14. The cutters pain and I have been talking about ideas for a while so for now this will be the Tron/Ann.Z power hour.**

* * *

**Dehydrated**

_**-Vince-**_

I went down to the nursery today to check on Daniel. I knew Lance was watching him but I still wanted to see him at least once today. And it was a good thing I did because when I got there what I saw horrified me. Lance had locked Daniel in his crib by putting a heavy sheet of metal on top of it so Daniel couldn't even shift and climb out and Lance was sitting there watching TV as Daniel cried. Daniel clearly hadn't been given a feeding since the one Allura said she gave him when he woke up so he was dehydrated and starving. I ran to find Allura and Keith for help because I knew I couldn't take on Lance alone.

* * *

Allura and Keith were both in the control room talking to each other when I found them.

"Hey Vince. What's wrong?" Allura asked when she saw the look on my face. I told them what I saw when I went to check on Daniel and they looked horrified.

"Why the hell would Lance do that?!" Keith growled.

"I don't know, but he will be punished for this." Allura growled. We all started to head to the nursery.

* * *

When we got there Daniel was out cold. Allura walked up and punched Lance in the jaw.

"What was that for?" Lance yelled holding his jaw.

"How could you treat Daniel so poorly!?" Allura shouted at him. I ran over to the crib with Keith and we took the metal off the top and I picked Daniel up and cradled him in my arms. Keith went over and started lecturing Lance with Allura. I started to get a bottle ready for Daniel. Allura walked over to me.

"He's out cold from lack of food." I said. She took him from me.

"We should have Dr. Zee take a look at him." She said. Daniel whimpered a bit in her arms. "Oh the poor baby." She said. I finished the bottle and she gave him back to me.

"Daniel. Daniel wake up. We have a bottle ready for you." I said. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked. I put the bottle closer to him and he drank it as if he had never seen food before.

Once he finished I put him in the bathroom so he could shift. He came out in human form.

"What did Lance do to you?" I asked him.

"He black mailed me then locked me in the crib and didn't feed me all day." Daniel told me. Then he told me about how Lance threatened him with spanking if he didn't tell us Lance did a good job with him. Keith glared at Lance then smirked.

"I know how to punish you now." Keith told Lance then looked to me. "Get Daniel's human form some food and then meet us in the control room." Keith told me. I nodded and led Daniel out of the room…


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome to chapter 15. And this idea was talked about with The cutters pain Ann.Z.**

* * *

**Payback**

_**-Vince-**_

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked Daniel setting down a bowl of soup in front of him.

"Ya, I'm fine." He said. He still looked weak. I just nodded. We would have to take him to the doctor soon to get him looked at.

* * *

He finished the soup and shifted. Then I picked him up and we went to the control room where Hunk and Pidge were cracking up and holding Lance down over Keith's lap as Lance complained.

"I'm a grown man this shouldn't happen to me." Lance complained.

"Well you threatened Daniel with spanking so you'll be spanked." Keith said with a smirk and wacked Lance on the bottom. Allura walked up to me.

"I'll take Daniel down to the nursery, he looks tired. Plus I don't think he should have to see this kind of stuff after what he's been through. And I don't want to see either, but they want you up here to talk to Lance about some stuff." She said. I nodded and kissed Daniel on the top of his tired, fuzzy little head before handing him to her. She wrapped him in a baby blanket and took him down to the nursery…

* * *

_**-Allura-**_

Daniel almost feel asleep in my arms. He was so sweet in this form, well both forms were kind of sweet now that he didn't have to hide that he's a Hrog anymore, but this form was the sweetest.

I put him in his crib and gave him his sock monkey. Then I put on some soft lullaby music and dimmed the lights and he fell asleep. I sat there in the rocker for a moment watching him rest thinking about what I saw before Vince gave him to me. Vince had kissed his head. And with the way that he looked at Daniel and held him so close. I was beginning to think that maybe just maybe these to loved each other more than just as friends or anything like that. I was beginning to think that maybe they or at least Vince was deeply in love with the other…


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome to chapter 16. The cutters pain Ann.Z and I talked about this idea.**

* * *

**Prank**

_**-Vince-**_

Allura, Keith and I had just gotten Daniel to sleep. We didn't know why but the past few days he has refused to go to bed. He still wanted to sleep in the crib so that wasn't the problem, but I guess it wasn't that big of a deal since we were able to get him to bed. We left him and went to our rooms to get ready for bed our selves.

* * *

I was almost asleep when I heard Daniel start crying. I sighed and got up to go check on him. Keith and Allura heard it to and came with me.

When we got to Daniel I was pissed off. Lance was there in a vampire costume pestering Daniel. Now I knew why he wouldn't sleep.

"LANCE! What are you doing?!" Keith snapped.

"Uhhh…" was all Lance could say. Allura and I ran over to Daniel who was still terrified while Keith lectured Lance.

"And we just got him to sleep to!" Allura said. I picked Daniel up and he calmed down a little seeing it was just me. I heard a loud scream and turned to see Keith chasing Lance out of the room with what looked like a wooden stake.

"I don't want to know." I said.

"Neither do I, but I guess we'll have to find out soon enough." Allura said. I nodded and started walking to my room. "Where are you going? Doesn't Daniel sleep down here?" Allura asked seeing Daniel still in my arms.

"We'll yes. But I thought that for tonight with what we just saw. It might be a good idea for him to sleep with me. Then tomorrow night if he still wants to sleep in here he can." I said. Allura smirked and nodded and we left to see what was up with Lance and Keith…


End file.
